There can be only one Slytherin?
by xover addict
Summary: Highlander xover HPGoF, postRevelations, Methos needs to leave and what better way to do that than to escape to another world... as Slytherin's hier? Don't expect an update anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

**There can only be one… Slytherin**

Summary: Highlander, post-Revelations xover Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix. Methos feels he must leave Macleod, and what better way to do that than to escape to another world, as Slytherin. Things become more difficult for him though when he finds out that Slytherin already has an heir and Hogwarts already has a budding Immortal.

Pairings: HG/DM, possibly H/G

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Highlander or any characters or plot that are featured or affiliated with them. I would love to own Methos but unfortunately a girl can't always get what she wants.

* * *

Introduction

Methos needed to leave. He needed to separate himself from Adam Pierson, Watcher and former friend of the Highlander, Duncan Macleod. The name Adam Pierson was now linked to a memory that was threatening to bury him.

So he chose to bury himself in memories. Memories of times when there was only though for the future, teaching and knowledge. But before he was to enter a life with those memories, he had to make himself a new name and set in motion a plan that he had created a thousand years ago. A strategy that would help him survive in the modern world of magic.

'After all, over a thousand years all thing would be forced to evolve.' Thought Methos as, one by one, he slid three battered slivers of wood out of the framing of a heavy chest.

* * *

Chapter 1

8 weeks later…

"Lazarus Severus Slytherin whisked down the street on his bike, his chest aching from exertion, already late for his meeting with the deputy director of the services about the finalization of his resignation papers. The last two months had been a bit too stressful for his liking and he thought a change of career would be a good move.

He slowed down as he approached the lights through the clash of cars. All he heard was a scream from across the intersection, and then he saw the ashfault coming up to meet him.

1 week later…

"Could you talk to him Albus?" Pleaded Minister Fudge as he accepted a lemon drop from a man whose lip twitched though his long silver beard. "he may be an adult but he has no place in the Ministry… It's not like something like this hasn't happened before" Fudges voice suddenly changes to one of irritation and chagrin "Hogwarts has taken in every single student to have a delayed onset of their power." Moving over to pour each of them a brandy "I've had my secretary check it was one of the first rules laid down by the four founders"

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head, his gaze turning from sparkling amusement to that of rarely seen seriousness. "That may be Minister but they where all below the age of 18. This man is nearly thirty, his mind is to much ingrained into the Muggle world for him to accept the magical one. For Merlin's sake, for the last three years he has been working for what equals a Muggle auror unit. I…"

He was cut off my Minister Fudge forcing a glass into his hand and saying "Be that as it may Dumbledore. The documents found in the Muggle files clearly show that if anything Dr. Slytherin is a pacifist, if a bit cynical. He was planted with organizations purely to gather information; to train someone in his field of knowledge would take half a life time… But it is no matter to anyway, his past and the fact that he shares the last name with one of the four founders would be unsettling for many people, esp…

"You mean that Voldermorts's old supporters wouldn't be to keen on the idea?" Dumbledore shook his head, an almost sad look on his face as the Minister flinched and started stuttering, to try and defend the Ministry. "An assassination originating from your government, over someone who just happens to bear the same name, would certainly not look good in the press."

"For Merlin's sake! We will not get into this argument again Head Master. Anyway, he doesn't just share Slytherin's name…" Fudge sighed as his voice seemed to change to one of defeat as he crumpled into one of the large, overstuffed chairs that littered the room. "A thousand years ago the muggle's system of documentation was terrible, yes, but not non-existent. It took _a whole week_, teams of people working around the clock, to find the connection… Dumbledore, I have to be serious with you. There is solid proof that this man is Slytherin's heir. And I don't want to run the risk of a muggle – who has be trained as a spy – unlimited access to both ours and the muggle's world." Fudge's unsteady hand replaced the fire-whiskey on the side-table with a muffled thump. "You know that people whose magic starts showing later on in life usually gain tremendous amounts of power quite quickly and erratically. The possibility of accidental magic on _that scale _is enough to intimidate the most logical wizard. In Hogwarts he can be in a more controlled environment… I… am going to insist that you take him."

Dumbledore gave the barest hint of a smile, the amusement having crept back into his eyes at the news of 'Mr. Slytherin's' ancestry. "Very well Cornelius. I will visit the man in a few days. He has been in hospital for the last few weeks but thanks to his newly found magic he should be ready to leave soon… For a man, to be introduced to this world at his age… Oh well. Have a good day Minister" the Professor had already closed the door behind him before Fudge had even turned around to return the wish.

* * *

A/N: Reviews wanted, flames are great. They help keep me warm on cold summer nights. This is my first fic so please tell me if you think anyone is in danger of becoming a Marry Sue or anything seems overly OC. I haven't got a beta so I am more than aware that there will be quite a few grammatical errors that I have not been able to pick up. More exiting and longer chapters to come.

P.S. I've got a lot of work at the moment so I'll probably go over and start seriously editing this story in a few months

Thanx for reading XD


	2. Chapter 2

There can only be one… Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Highlander or any characters or plot that are featured or affiliated with them.

A/N: I'm still deciding who the pre-immie at Hogwarts should be but I'm leaning towards either Snape or Hermione. Reply and tell me who you think it should be, the short list so far is Snape, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Trelawny or Blaise (male & for a bit more freedom with character development). And no there will be no romantic feeling between them and Methos. Right now I have an obsession with Methos and anything with a remotely bad boy image and a good British accent… Garrrrrrr so many faces to choose from.

-------------------------------------Chapter 2-------------------------------------

3 days later the man in question could be found lying under heavy hospital blankets in central London, his nose wrinkled as the unmistakable smell of disinfectant once again wafted past his face. Under the covers he was fingering a nearly fossilized splinter of wood, the oldest of his still surviving wands and the one that seemed to give the least resistance to any of his magic that flowed though it.

Methos sighed heavily, hoping that the last month of preparation and hard work hadn't been in vain. That there was still some semblance of a separate wizarding government in the UK, enough to at least pick up on the sudden charge of magic that he released when undoing his shields.

The entire reason for him separating the two communities in the first place was to create someplace where it would be easy to start a new life. Granted, as the times moved into the Middle Ages his efforts where directed more and more frequently to keeping the formalized wizarding community from disbanding. Going into self-destruct in fear of the church… 'If you ever had to thank the Vatican for something it would be making my job all to more easier.'

'Slytherin' sat up as the door swung open, giving whoever was to walk though, his full attention. Wincing slightly as he found that it was only the lunch service. 'Must be starting to think that I have gone off the deep end' he though to himself as the nurse laid the courses out on the table next to him. 'At least I can look forward to a good meal here!' Thankfully Dr Lazarus Slytherin could afford one of the most exclusive private hospitals in London. Having the Government paying for it instead of himself was only the icing on the cake as far as the former poverty stricken grad student was concerned. Thankfully it was also a place where one's wounds could heal under the eyes of a doctor that was not employed by the hospital, this fact making it popular for people _not working for a black-ops section of the Government_ and many of the more successful underground figures. This, made it a place where no one was too chatty about themselves or how they came to be covered in plaster from head to toe.

'Dr Slytherin' though, did not mind. Mainly because Methos was not exactly sure where he should take his current persona. Methos had found it increasingly difficult, over the last few months, coming up with a background for himself. His ancestry needed to look convincing enough for the government to consider putting him in Hogwarts, but at the same be believed that it was possible for the connection to be overlooked. He needed to present a positive and non-aggressive appearance while still being convincingly wary suspicious enough to have an excuse if any weaponry was ever found on him. He needed a background that would help explain why he could skip most basics and could make leaps and bounds in most others. 'After all power can only help so much when it comes to learning the intricacies of magic. And true knowledge can increase ones power ten-fold.'

His hand again going back to his wand as his other stretched over to grab his dinner from the serving tray. He snorted at the thought of how easily the idea of Dr. Slytherin's former profession had come to mind, not only how it allowed him to leave his old life behind with no strings attached, but even want to. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin his chances with gaining entrance to Hogwarts. Methos' hand tightened around his wand at the though that he would not be placed in Hogwarts, even the possibility that it may no longer exist. In Hogwarts he would have control, possibly even openly, with the government they would have people tailing him twenty-four-seven, making sure that no hint was shown to the muggles of anything magically related. It would make him have to be even more careful when avoiding the game. 'And ruining the whole point of this little retreat. Maybe if that happens I'll just kill myself off and wait a few more decades in Nepaul. So no one would be able to place the name of 'Slytherin' to the man they saw.' The first thing Slytherin should do, would be to look up some of the new glammors. Maybe see if the wizards had found a way to hide one's magic in a way that older Immortals couldn't find it if they looked. A way that meant he have to shield his magic, blocking it from his own use as well.

It was official. Adam Pierson was dead to the world, both to the watchers and the Immortals. Especially a certain trigger happy Immortal whom Methos had convinced that the 'mortal' had know to much about the Immortal communityand needed to be taken care of quickly. He reclined into his pillows as he raised a cup a burgundy liquid to his smirking lips, Adam Pierson was certainly gone and all the monetary chains that went with him.

He had just finished his dinner and was placing his bowl back on the tray and getting ready for a quite night of either The Ashes or International Rules. Contemplating flustering the pretty night nurse that had been assigned to his rooms when the door swung silently open and he felt the subtle feeling of well contained power wash over him. Methos had to refrain from chuckling at how overdramatic everything seemed to be after waiting for this moment for the last few weeks.

Methos could have sworn he quietly snorted when the sight of the elderly Professor hit his eyes. He was the embodiment of all things Merlin, at least to people who hadn't known him, with his long violently purple cloak and long silver beard tucked in to an ornately silver belt. "Dr. Slytherin, I presume"

"Aye" Slytherin replied as he pulled himself farther into a sitting position, conjuring one of the best Aristocratic accents he could make. "And you might be sir?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore to you one day I hope, if you accept my offer." A look of amusement quickly spread to the eyes that where staring attentively over a pair of half-moon spectacles, the 'twinkling' only helping to cement his classical Merlin look.

'He is giving me just enough to get Slytherin's interest sparked but certainly not enough to make Slytherin consider him completely off his rocker… This Dumbledore is good but he will have to do better if he is to gain any trust from me or _Dr Slytherin_.' Methos smirked on the inside as Slytherin moved his hand once again under the covers, his grip tightening on the sandalwood length. "And that would be Sir?"

Dumbledore, noticing this action, drew back quickly as not to intimidate the 'poor boy'. "There is not way to easily say this boy. So I will just come out and say it…"

The Astonishment on Dr Slytherin's face looked quite genuine as, from all appearances, the elder of the two carried out his explanation of the wizarding world and even put in a few examples with his wand. Lazarus even when as far as gasp when the professor first turned a coat hanger into a chocolate mud cake and then literally drew up a chair from mid-air. 'That one they didn't have last millennia.' That look though turned into real shock as the silver bearded Albus went on to explain the reasons as to why he was being taken to Hogwarts and his learning not adopted by the Ministry. For a moment Methos' character mask dropped and Dumbledore was sure he saw anger, but thankfully thought that it was just the 'boy' reacting to the news of the atrocities of a man that possibly be related to himself. The news changed every thing, his whole game plan. 'Darn them to the seventh gate of Tartaras!' His fingers reflexively clutched his wand. He could not make a run now with out people hinting him down to make sure he didn't blab, at least not after his relatively calm acceptance a few seconds ago.

Half an hour later, once both Methos and Lazarus had decided to comply with the Head Master in making his way to Hogwarts, before adventuring into the wizarding world; a man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles could be seen leaving room 301 containing what appeared to be a very calm and thoughtful younger man. In truth he was anything but.

A/N:

Chapters may be a bit slow at coming out now, home computer can't log in to and I've just started my second to last year of Secondary education. Darn the IB and every other form of assessment our Governments seemed to be compelled to give us. I'm going to go over everything in a few months a edit... hopfully.

Reviews will never stop being wanted and flames are always great. Although considering that my summer nights are now refusing to drop below 23°C (73°F) I don't think the fire department would be too happy about them.


	3. Chapter 3

There can be only one… Slytherin?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Highlander or any characters or plot that are featured or affiliated with them.

A/N: I just want to apologise for how long it has taken for me to update. I think I have deleted at least five chapters worth of work ready for the net just because my muse seems to find it funny to change the facts that have already been placed on the page (little things such as _who_ is dead and _who _kills _who_). So I have decided – finally – to post a scene that hasn't changed in the last six months or so and go from there. So this piece may as well go out there as a belated ANZAC day present to all. Again, sorry for how short it is.

--Chapter 3--

Just for an update on the pre-immie, so far Snape, Draco and Hermione are leading the running. I was very surprised with some of the suggestions, I have to say the idea of doing Neville would have been interesting but I don't think I could portray his character very well.

"I really must protest Professor! This is most obviously a plot to gain more access to the school. If…"

"Yessss" came the sarcastic drawl from the corner of the staff room. "A man, nearly thirty, who has trained in combat and keeping secrets, suddenly gains magic. A man who has a connection to the lineage to Salazar Slytherin and just happens to specialize in ancient languages … is put in the only place suitable… Hogwarts.' The potions master stalked towards McGonagall wearing a disdainful smirk "If anything," The smirk grew wider " it is too obvious!"

His eyes turned to Dumbledore "These are all reasons to keep an eye on him, to be suspicious. But that's the whole point, it is too suspicious. I mean it would be easier to brainwash children into the Dark Lord's grip… not that they haven't done so already. Death Easters already have a number of their children here, with more coming in each year… If anything he is a diversion, nothing more!"

McGonagall stuttered.

"Even if he is not an agent of He Who Must Not Be Named that much magic being pent up in one body for so long with no outlet what-so-ever could have disastrous effects. He would – should – have to be monitored around the clock. The last one of his sort to stay at Hogwarts had to room with one of the professors because he had the unfortunate habit of setting his bed alight while asleep. And this was five months into his training!"

"Ahh but if I recall my time tutoring him in my old offices Minerva, I do remember him confessing a certain... fascination with the thing we call fire"

"As I said before Headmaster the boy is too noticeable, he is too unique, too... convenient to be anything but an elaborate distraction. Whether that be from the Dark Lord's followers or one of the other tournament schools will be sorted out shortly I'm sure."

The potion master's eyes where boring in to McGonagall with that last sentence with a calmly superior look on his face.

"Snape! Stop being so juven..."

"Please Minerva, Severus!" pleaded the Headmaster "If you would actually look at the situation you will find that you both are agreeing on the same course of action - rather different reasons - but the same course of action none the less. Amazing as it sounds… He could be a danger but all we will do is watch him for now. With all the new people arriving in a few months he will hardly be the only distraction, and before that time there will be more than enough teachers to monitor him. If he is truly new to magic his limited knowledge will hardly make him a real threat for anyone above second year… unless it's accidental of course" An overly innocent look covered his face as he offered the congregation one of his many bowls of lemon drops; only to be hastily denied.

"Now if we are all done I would like to see Minerva and Severus in my office to discuss his arrival…" Both teachers made no move for the door however as they had both been sitting, stock-still, staring at each other since the announcement that they had managed on their own accord to come to an agreement. "Now please!"

The majority of the remaining teachers watched on in amusement as the two heads of houses left the room. All accept one breaking into exited mutterings with their neighbours. That one teacher bed a hasty retreat, worrying her bottom lip and trying to pin-point exactly when the dreams of the man in white and his three shadows had started.

--Next Chapter, The Arival--

A/N: A Big thanks to Ewa Snow, Rebecca Pierson, night.phonix, silverskies, MarbleGlove, Sempai18, Ajadedmelody, Kawari, King Henry the V, Hessel, Rivana, Kortbone, Cat in a box, Arekanderu, CrystalC, Soulgazer, PuddyTatt, demoneyeskyoko, klester, Zephyrfox, Village-Mystic and jenetri for all the support you have given me. My love of reading often scares out my muse to silence so it's always good to get unbiased feedback. Final year of school is coming down hard so don't expect another update until early next year.


End file.
